1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a means for cutting concrete columns to provide a smooth finished surface at the cut.
This invention further relates to a method of cutting concrete columns wherein an abrasive saw is utilized on a pivotally mounted saw support carried by track means encircling the column.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Concrete columns are rapidly replacing the wooden column and piling long used to support buildings, wharfs and the like. The availability of suitable timber for such applications and the expense of such timbers has increased the demand for substitute materials. Concrete columns, precast and formed with longitudinal reinforcing elements, such as, reinforcing bar or cables, are ideally suited for support of buildings, wharfs and the like. Concrete is a more nearly permanent material of construction and the columns formed from concrete can be prepared in the precise size, configuration and length to fit the needs of each individual application. One problem with concrete columns is that they are difficult to sever or otherwise manipulate once they are cast and hardened, and placed into their operative positions, such as by pile driving. The columns frequently must be severed or broken off at a particular height in order to meet the requirements of the structure being placed thereon. Heretofore the usual method of severing such concrete columns has been to attack them with a jackhammer to fracture and destroy the concrete surrounding the reinforcing element and then cut the reinforcing elements with an acetylene torch or other metal cutting means. Such an approach usually leaves a jagged and rough surface, not at all desirable for subsequent construction. In addition, it is not at all unusual to have substantial spalling of the concrete below the area at which the cut had been made, thus degrading the structure or frequently requiring remedial measures.